Titan's Curse: Nico's decision changes it all
by sashi91112
Summary: What if Nico joined the quest in the Titan's Curse? Would his actions and personality change if he had witnessed his sister's death? If he knew his true heritage beforehand? And If he hadn't held a grudge against Percy for so long that their relationship may have ended differently? Set in TC to HoH as the future changes when Nico Di Angelo fights for his life and love. Percy/Nico
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So after reading the House of Hades (WITH THE AWESOME NICO REVELATION PART BTW), I got inspired to make this fic about the PJO series in Nico's POV but with an added twist! Since I ship Percico so hard (and I still can't believe it's canon! It's one-sided but whatever!) this is going to be mostly about them and their relationship AND I HOPE that it won't be too awkward, unusual or OOC for you guys hehe Gonna keep this as canon & in character as possible! ;) So enjoy!

**Disclaimer: All rights reserved to the awesome Uncle Rick WHO MADE OUR WONDERFUL NICO DI ANGELO 33**

**Titan's Curse: First Meeting**

**Nico's POV**

Nico Di Angelo didn't think that ever in his wildest dreams would he be facing a supposedly Greek mythological creature with a bunch of armoured demigods and Artemis' merry band of girl scouts saving his and his sister's life. Well…actually he kinda did.

And it is so freakishly COOL!

However, no one seemed to share the same sentiment as him considering they had just lost one of their friends (Annabeth, was it?) and there appeared to be some tension between the silver scout girls (Hunters of Artemis, they called themselves) and the black-haired freckled spawn of Zeus (I think her name was Thalia…).

Nico knew he would get their names soon one way or another.

What mostly was occupying his mind was the startling revelation that he and Bianca were part of this world where Greek gods, monsters and heroes exist! Nico couldn't contain his excitement about it. For a year, he had been obsessed with this awesome card game called Mythomagic and he never thought that all those characters he'd been playing were actually real.

He had to pinch himself several times to make sure this wasn't all a dream.

Nico ranted all of this passionately to the satyr, (a freaking satyr!) Grover whom he had believed to be just a normal student hours ago as they walked around the campsite the hunters prepared for them.

They strolled back to the area where the bravest and coolest demigod ever (in Nico's opinion) was tending to his battle wounds. Nico remembered his name was Percy Jackson. _gods, I want to be like him when I grow up! _

Nico could still recall how the guy rushed in with his glowing sword and determined aura to get him and his sister out of danger. Although, Nico didn't know at that time that monsters and demigods were real, just seeing Percy and his friends in action was enough to get them in Nico's coolest guys list ever.

As Grover started treating Percy's arm, Nico got his first look on a monster gash. "It's green!" He said with delight. This got him weird but understanding looks from the two teens.

Grover told Percy to eat some ambrosia which Nico remembered was the divine food of the gods. He knew that because it was one of the healing products his characters needed to rejuvenate themselves if they were to fall in battle.

Suddenly thinking of showing off his collection to the guys, he rummaged through his bag which the Hunters had conveniently packed for him, though how they knew which stuff were his, Nico badly wanted to know. He laid out a bunch of figurines in the snow—little battle replicas of Greek gods and heroes he collected obsessively throughout the year.

"Big collection," Percy said.

Nico grinned. "I've almost got all of them, plus their holographic cards! Well, except for a few really rare ones."

"You've been playing this game for long time?" He questioned back.

"Just this year. Before that…" He knit his eyebrows in concentration, trying to remember his past times but his mind remained blank.

"What?" Percy asked as Nico fell silent.

"I forget. That's weird." Nico had an uncomfortable feeling about that. It was unsettling but he shoved the feeling aside. He didn't want his good mood to get ruined now. "Hey, can I see that sword you were using?" Nico asked Percy.

Percy extracted a cheap looking ballpoint pen out from his pocket which then conveniently transformed into the awesome bronze sword Nico saw before. He explained to the young boy how it turned from a pen into a sword just by uncapping it.

"Cool!" _He even has one of the coolest weapons ever!_ "Does it ever run out of ink?"

Percy replied uncertainly, "Um, well, I don't actually write with it."

"Are you really the son of Poseidon?"

"Well, yeah."

"Can you surf really well, then?" Nico was getting very enthusiastic in the conversation. Percy was like his favorite game, Mythomagic, brought to life. He wanted to know everything about him.

"Jeez, Nico," Percy said. "I've never really tried."

Nico didn't let the lack of answers deter him. He was really curious about the life of a demigod. I_t must be so cool!_

Nico went on asking questions. Did Percy fight a lot with Thalia, since she was a daughter of Zeus? (He didn't answer that one.) If Annabeth's mother was Athena, the goddess of wisdom, then why didn't Annabeth know better than to fall off a cliff? (Percy looked to be trying to restrain himself from doing something which Nico didn't understand why)

Nico suddenly grew a bit shy asking, "Is Annabeth your girlfriend?"

Before Percy could answer who was quite red in the face, Nico noticed, Zoe Nightshade came up to them. He pouted when his newfound hero left but sighed and instead turned to Grover who previously had an amused look on his face which now turned weary as Nico started questioning him instead.

The same day he found out he was a demigod was the same day that Bianca, his only remaining family, decided to abandon him for the Hunters of Artemis. Nico didn't get it. Why would his sister who had been his only solace of comfort and protection as long as he could remember, just upped and left him now?

She said it would be good for him, that he'd learn a little independence for himself instead of steadily relying on her. She said she'd miss him but she couldn't shake away this great opportunity now. Bianca even used his obsession over Mythomagic against him as she said, "If you were given the chance to be immortal and live with a goddess your whole life, wouldn't you have made the same decision as well?"

Nico couldn't answer her because he actually didn't know if he would do it or not. But one thing's for sure was that he would have never abandoned Bianca to fend off on her own if she were thrust into a new and strange world they were currently facing.

Bianca seemed to take his silence as his compliancy as she suddenly hugged him and told him he would be alright. Nico didn't say anything nor return the hug (though he did kind of lean towards her warmth) before she walked off to join her new immortal family. Nico stared gloomily at her all the way.

However his bad mood didn't last long, as suddenly a white flash of light burst on the horizon and he averted his eyes as it grew nearer, light and warmth intensifying until it suddenly died out.

Nico couldn't believe his eyes when he finally looked to find a glowing red car parked around a perfect circle of dried grass, which explained why Nico felt his clothes were suddenly wet. The driver got out, smiling and if Nico hadn't known better, he would have thought the guy to be a regular good-looking high school jock. But after seeing Artemis, the goddess of the hunt and moon, as a twelve year old girl, Nico knew this guy was probably a god as well.

_Man, two gods in one day! How neat is that?!_

The man, who introduced himself as Apollo (the _Apollo_, god of sun!) chatted a little with Artemis and the demigods before escorting all of them to his vehicle.

"Cool car," Nico said.

"Thanks, kid," Apollo grinned.

"But how will we all fit?"

"Oh." Apollo seemed to notice the problem for the first time. "Well, yeah. I hate to change out of sports-car mode, but I suppose…"

He took out his car keys and beeped the security alarm button. _Chirp, chirp_. For a moment, the car glowed brightly again. When the glare died, the Maserati had been replaced by a shuttle bus like the ones students use to go to school.

"Right," he said. "Everybody in."

There seemed to be a little mishap between the Hunters and Apollo until Artemis intervened and lectured her brother to not touch her hunters. Afterwards she left, which Nico figured was probably because she was going to chase a prey with those awesome hunting skills of hers.

Apollo turned and grinned, jangling the car keys on his finger. "So," he said. "Who wants to drive?"

The Hunters immediately piled into the van. They all crammed into the back, Bianca with them which Nico didn't so much as care at the moment as he excitedly got in the vehicle himself. The only thought crossing his mind was _'I'm stepping inside the actual sun!'_ Nico could not contain his joy at the thought.

"This is so cool!" Nico said, jumping up and down in the driver's seat. "Is this really the sun? I thought Helios and Selene were the sun and moon gods. How come sometimes it's them and sometimes it's you and Artemis?"

"Downsizing," Apollo said. "The Romans started it. They couldn't afford all those temple sacrifices, so they laid off Helios and Selene and folded their duties into our job descriptions. My sis got the moon. I got the sun. It was pretty annoying at first, but at least I got this cool car."

"But how does it work?" Nico asked. "I thought the sun was a big fiery ball of gas!"

Apollo chuckled and ruffled Nico's hair. "That rumor probably got started because Artemis used to call me a big fiery ball of gas. Seriously, kid, it depends on whether you're talking astronomy or philosophy. You want to talk astronomy? Bah, what fun is that? You want to talk about how humans think about the sun? Ah, now that's more interesting. They've got a lot riding on the sun… er, so to speak. It keeps them warm, grows their crops, powers engines, makes everything look, well, sunnier. This chariot is built out of human dreams about the sun, kid. It's as old as Western Civilization. Every day, it drives across the sky from east to west, lighting up all those puny little mortal lives. The chariot is a manifestation of the sun's power, the way mortals perceive it. Make sense?"

Nico shook his head, grinning. "No."

"Well then, just think of it as a really powerful, really dangerous solar car."

_Easy enough_, Nico thought.

"Can I drive?"

"No. Too young." He pouted, hating his ten year-old age now.

"Oo! Oo!" Grover raised his hand.

"Mm, no," Apollo said. "Too furry." He looked past Percy and focused on Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect."

If perfect he meant by death-defying, heart-stoppingly crazy, then Nico wanted to go for another ride again. Unfortunately, they landed (crashed more like) in what looked to be a lake around the borders of a camp they kept mentioning to him before, Camp Half-blood.

_I hope this place is better than my previous homes, _Nico thought as he climbed off the van.

**A/N: So yeah, hope you guys liked that first chappie! **** Give me a review whether you liked it or not and we'll see from there. ;) If you noticed I lifted some words from the actual book but changed them to fit more into Nico's thoughts since those were originally Percy's. Hope that wasn't a bad thing to do since I did mention a disclaimer up there peeps ^^hehehe**


	2. Chapter 2

**Titan's Curse: Getting Acquainted**

If Nico was elated finding out he was a demigod, it was nothing compared to what he was feeling as he gazed around the new place he was going to live in (hopefully) forever.

"Whoa," Nico said. "Is that a climbing wall?"

"Yeah," Percy replied.

Nico grinned and looked at him, "Why is there lava pouring down it?"

"Little extra challenge. Come on. I'll introduce you to Chiron. Zoe, have you met—"

"I know Chiron," Zoe said stiffly. "Tell him we will be in Cabin Eight. Hunters, follow me."

"I'll show you the way," Grover offered.

"We know the way."

"Oh, really, it's no trouble. It's easy to get lost here, if you don't"—he tripped over a canoe and came up still talking—"like my old daddy goat used to say! Come on!"

Zoe rolled her eyes but followed him anyway. The Hunters shouldered their packs and their bows and headed off toward the cabins. But before Bianca followed them, she leaned over Nico and whispered, "Are you going to be alright? You know I have to stay with them?" She looked at him for an answer, but Nico just scowled and turned away.

"Take care, sweethearts!" Apollo called after the Hunters. He winked at Percy. "Watch out for those prophecies, Percy. I'll see you soon."

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering, he hopped back in the bus. "Later, Thalia," he called. "And, uh, be good!" He gave her a wicked smile, as if he knew something she didn't. Then he closed the doors and revved the engine. A red Maserati soared over the woods, glowing brighter and climbing higher until it disappeared in a ray of sunlight.

Nico didn't really notice much of all of this though. He still felt slightly put out that his sister wouldn't be with him to explore the camp.

"Who's Chiron?" he asked. "I don't have his figurine."

"Our activities director," Percy said. "He's… well, you'll see.

"If those Hunter girls don't like him," Nico grumbled, "that's good enough for me. Let's go."

Nico was led to what the others explained was the Big House which was decorated with strings of red and yellow fireballs that warmed the porch but didn't seem to catch anything on fire. Inside, flames crackled in the hearth. The air smelled like hot chocolate. And Nico noticed two men were playing a quiet game of cards in the parlor.

One of them in the wheelchair smiled at them as they approached. "Percy! Thalia! Ah, and this must be—"

"Nico di Angelo," Percy said. "He and his sister are half-bloods."

The man breathed a sigh of relief. "You succeeded, then."

"Well…"

His smile melted. "What's wrong? And where is Annabeth?"

"Oh, dear," The chubby one said in a bored voice, "Not another one lost."

"What do you mean?" Thalia asked. "Who else is lost?"

Just then, Grover trotted into the room, grinning like crazy. He had a black eye and red lines on his face that looked like a slap mark. "The Hunters are all moved in!"

The man in the wheelchair frowned. "The Hunters, eh? I see we have much to talk about." He glanced at Nico who was staring at them, trying to figure out which Greek mythological creature they were. "Grover, perhaps you should take our young friend to the den and show him our orientation film."

"But… Oh, right. Yes, sir."

"Orientation film?" Nico asked, suddenly curious as to what they were going to show him. "Is it G or PG? 'Cause Bianca is kinda strict—"

"It's PG-13," Grover said.

"Cool!" Whatever messed up Bianca's rules was fine with him. Nico happily followed Grover out of the room.

….

After the orientation, Nico immediately raced to the Big House, Grover trying to keep up with him. He burst through the doors and blurted without thinking, seeing the two men who now knew their identities to.

"SO COOL!" Nico yelled, holding his hands out to Chiron. "You're… you're a centaur!"

Chiron managed a nervous smile. "Yes, Mr. Di Angelo, if you please. Though, I prefer to stay in human form in this wheelchair for, ah, first encounters."

"And, whoa!" He looked at Dionysus. "You're the wine dude? No way!"

The god turned his eyes away from Percy and gave Nico a look of loathing which the kid obliviously did not see. "The wine dude?"

"Dionysus, right? Oh, wow! I've got your figurine." Nico was bursting with joy now; he couldn't stop talking even if he wanted to. _Another god in one day!_

"My figurine?"

"In my game, Mythomagic. And a holofoil card, too! And even though you've only got like five hundred attack points and everybody thinks you're the lamest god card, I totally think your powers are sweet!"

"Ah." Dionysus seemed truly perplexed. "Well, that's… gratifying."

And Nico continued on about how many defense points all the gods had in his game, oblivious to the other demigods leaving and Dionysus frowning at him in confusion.

…..

After, Dionysus (or Mr. D as Chiron said to call him) kicked him out of the Big house before he could even start on the minor gods' battle points, he was taken to the pavilion where dinner would be served.

Chiron told Grover to bring him to the Hermes' table where Nico faced a lot of kids with similar elfish features and mischievous looks. Something told him that he shouldn't readily trust these people especially with his precious Mythomagic cards hiding inside his pack. _These are the children of the god of thief, _Nico reminded himself warily.

But before he could escape, arms suddenly wound around his shoulders as two campers (twins maybe?) popped up beside him.

"Hey there squirt, I'm Travis and the other one there is unfortunately my brother, Connor." The taller one of the two said.

"Hey! Who you calling unfortunate, Travis!" Connor said indignantly, "Don't mind my brother; we all know he's the dumber one out of the two of us."

Nico laughed hesitantly between then, not sure whether he was going to get ridiculed or not. "I'm Nico Di Angelo."

"So, we heard. You're the newbie in camp sharing our cabin now!" Travis continued, ignoring his brother's insult. They walked to an empty space in the table, seemingly saved for them which made Nico wonder if they were the head counsellors of their cabin.

"Undetermined too. Shame, but don't worry, you'll get chosen soon." Connor said.

"What does undetermined mean?" Nico asked feeling lost in the conversation.

"It means you don't know who your godly parent is."

"So you're staying with us for a while."

"Until when?"

"Until your godly parent acknowledges your existence and determines you." There seemed to be an indescribable undertone with the way they spoke as if they were sad about something but Nico couldn't understand why.

So the young boy nodded his head and got taken into another topic about his skills in card games and whether or not he knew how to play poker. Nico didn't like the way the other campers down the table perked up at the sound of gambling but he wasn't going to let them persuade him into that sketchy game. He didn't know why but he had this inkling to be very wary of the game and Nico was going to stick with his gut. Mythomagic was a more fun and more legal card game to play anyway, thank you very much.

As Nico glanced around the other tables, his eyes couldn't help but land on the Hunters of Artemis who all seem to be having such a splendid time together like a happy family. Especially Bianca. _She's getting acquainted pretty fast with her new friends and soon she wouldn't want to hang around with you anymore._ Nico couldn't help but silently agree with himself as he forced his eyes too look away before the heavy feeling in his chest suffocated him.

His gaze landed on Percy who looked forlorn, sitting all alone by himself. Nico guessed campers couldn't sit together especially with the Big Three as he noticed Thalia in the same situation. However, he couldn't help but drag his eyes towards Percy again and Nico wished he could sit with him instead.

"Hey, what are you staring at?"

Nico whipped his head so fast he thought he might have heard a cracking sound. "Oh, nothing, just admiring the new camp." He grinned at Travis. Then Nico began a debate with him and his brother on the pros and cons why Mythomagic was so much better than poker.

….

"You can sleep here." One of the Stoll brothers told him as Nico laid out his belongings on the only available spot in the chaotic and messy cabin of Hermes. He only had a few things with him— some clean clothes, old-fashioned gadgets and his precious collection of Mythomagic figurines and cards.

"Sorry it's a tight space, but you'll get used to it soon." Connor Stoll walked up right next to him and crouched as Nico got situated into his sleeping bag.

Nico shrugged, "It's alright. Better than where Bianca and I used to be in before."

"Who's Bianca?" Travis asked as he appeared suddenly behind his brother.

"She's my sister."

"Where is she? Is she a demigod?" Connor inquired.

Nico nodded glumly, "Yeah, she's a huntress now."

Travis and Connor eyes bugged out hilariously and Nico would have laughed had he not felt depressed remembering his current situation with his sister.

"Woah, that's so cool, man! Well, not _that_ cool considering their fighting against us in Capture the Flag— " Travis said grinning before getting cut off by a painful nudge at his ribs. Connor glared pointedly at his brother before nodding his head in Nico's direction. Travis understood immediately, by Nico's glum face, that this was a sour subject for him; however, the younger heard something interesting.

"Fighting? Why are we fighting? And what's capture the flag? Is that a game?" Nico's words flew quickly out of his mouth before his mind could catch up.

Connor chuckled, "Yeah, it's a game wherein we have to get the flag of the other team before they grab ours and bring it over the border. Whichever team gets their opponent's flag over the border first wins."

Travis continued, "And we're against the Hunters this year. It's kind of like tradition between the campers and Hunters of Artemis to always have a game of Capture the Flag whenever they'd visit the camp."

"Thank the gods, it's not a usual thing or else we'd just end up murdering one another. I don't think our pride could take it, losing every time against them." Connor said dejectedly.

Nico was confused, "But you've got the children of the Big Three fighting with you guys. I mean, Percy's really great! I saw him sword fighting that Manticore when he was rescuing Bianca and I! He was so cool! Have you seen him fight?" He grinned, thinking that if anyone could beat those annoying hunters, it'd be Percy.

Connor's eyebrows were all the way up his forehead as he finished his passionate speech and Travis looked as if he were trying to hold back his laughter.

"Well, Nico, I can tell you that yes, _Percy_ and Thalia are great assets to our team but I bet you it's not going to work out. I mean between two powerful demigods, who do you think they're going to pick for leader?" Travis chortled wickedly as if he couldn't wait to witness what tomorrow would bring.

Connor smirked in agreement with his brother and then checked his watch to see it was nearing curfew. "Well, time for you to sleep, squirt. No more 'Hero Percy' for tonight." Connor said chuckling.

Nico didn't really get the joke but he was feeling rather sleepy, so he tucked himself back into his sleeping bag and was about to close it when the Stoll brothers called out to him again.

"Oh and Nico?"

Nico turned. "Yeah?"

"Percy Jackson used to sleep on that spot." They grinned amusedly at him before walking back to their own beds.

"He did?" Suddenly, Nico didn't think his sleeping space was so bothersome anymore. He's sleeping on the same spot where Percy Jackson used to rest on!

Oh. My. gods.

**A/N: just saying, more reviews = faster updates so please review! **


End file.
